A Spencer Reid FanFic
by garwinlover0806
Summary: When Gideon's daughter joins the BAU after showing that she has enough profiling skill to bypass the rules, she and Reid find solace from the nasty case in each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the idea for **_**Criminal Minds**_**. I only own Amanda Gideon, my plot, and any unsubs I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Even after years of having to try harder than anyone in the Academy because of her father's affiliation with the FBI, Amanda Gideon, had finally graduated and worked herself into the BAU after showing that she was one of the top profilers in her graduating class. Even though her father was the lead profiler for the BAU the only team member she knew was Hotch, who had become like an uncle and second parent to her after her mom passed. On her way to the FBI Headquarters in the Quantico, VA she was really nervous about meeting the rest of the team and about what they would think of their new profiler who's dad was none other than Jason Gideon.

"Good morning, Charles," she said to the security officer who manned the security checkpoint on the first floor. By now, everyone had heard of her "promotion" into the BAU. "Are you excited to be working cases with your dad?" he asked her with only good-natured intent in his question. She understood by his tone that he wasn't asking to make fun of her and nicely answered back, "Well from the time I enter that door behind me to the time I leave it off the clock he is only SSA Gideon to me".

Meanwhile, upstairs in the BAU offices Morgan was excitedly walking in to the break room for his morning coffee hoping that the new agent had made it in already. "Hey Reid, do you know who the new agent is going to be?" he stopped the young genius as Reid passed by to get his normal cup of coffee with two sugars. "No he hasn't come up yet," Reid said tiredly knowing that the statistics said it would probably be a guy who would be the new agent.

"Guys we need to meet in the bullpen. We have a new case and the new agent should be coming up anytime now. JJ is already in there. I think this is a bad one," Prentiss said as she passed the break room.

At the glass doors that signified the BAU office complex Amanda stood outside unsure of whether or not to go in or just go back to the downstairs field offices where she had spent the last 2 years. _They'll probably think the only reason I am now part of the BAU is because of dad. They'll think I'm a horrible profiler. But, dad knows I can do this,_ she reassured herself.

Everyone was seated around the table waiting for the new agent to come in so JJ could start the presentation when there was a small, tentative knock on the door. _He must be nervous because of our reputation and so he will probably not have much input on this first case_, Spencer thought as he profiled the knock. He also noted that Gideon looked very nervous too which was odd. _Probably thinks the new guy won't be too good_, the young doctor thought, erasing the oddity of Gideon's nervousness.

"Come in," Hotch said while not even looking at his door only looking at his file. What walked in surprised everyone. Not only was it a woman but also there was something eerily familiar about her to everybody.

"Hi my name is," she took a pause as if wondering whether or not to tell them her name, "Sorry, my name is Agent Amanda," another pause, "Agent Amanda Gideon." At the very second everyone looked from their own beloved Gideon to this woman and they finally saw what was so familiar.

"If you haven't already figured it out I'm SSA Gideon's daughter," she chuckled trying to calm her nerves – a very cute chuckle Spencer noted. He also noted every single one of her features: her blue green eyes that had a skinny orange streak in the left one, her long curly golden hair that probably reached almost to her waist, her slim but athletic 5'11 build, and also the way when she got nervous there was no denying it because her face got a cute shade of pink. He also saw that she had a beautiful smile that looked just like her dad's – but cuter of course.

The first one to speak was Emily Prentiss who had a small bite in her tone, "Isn't there some rule against this. How do we know that we can trust her ability we know how she passed or even got into the Academy for that matter." "Em," Morgan said trying to calm her down. "No, it's ok. I realize this is kind of weird and not the norm but this is what I have wanted to do since my d – Agent Gideon – started teaching me the fundamentals of profiling when I was 7," she strongly defended herself. Everyone in the room personally wished they had training at the young of an age.

"Look everyone, not that I condone this kind of silly banter about who has more experience than who and who belongs where, we need to get to the case at hand," Hotch said, effectively putting an end to any talk on a subject that was not the case JJ was about to present.

"With all do respect sir let me introduce the team to her," JJ said, and then added, "If you don't mind, of course." Hotch nodded his approval. "Well, I am Agent Jennifer Jareau, but please call me JJ. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, but we all call him Hotch. This Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Derek Morgan. And this is Agent or Doctor Spencer Reid," JJ stated pointing to each person respectively.

Amanda thought it best not to share her connection with Hotch and get more animosity from Emily Prentiss who still had a frown plastered on her face. The man that was called Dr. Reid intrigued her. He was way too young to have gone through the several years of medical school so he had to have had a PhD. She would have to ask him about that later because JJ was already starting her presentation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters or the idea for **_**Criminal Minds**_**. I only own Amanda Gideon, my plot, and any unsubs I create.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Ok so we have been asked by the Portland, Oregon Police Department to assist in this case," JJ said as she brought up a series of pictures on the projector screen, "Three months ago a couple on state highway 99 were found in the boyfriend's car shot in the face once each. The only thing that struck the investigators as odd is that the boyfriend's time of death is 2 hours before the girlfriend's. The girlfriends were also sexually assaulted. This has happened twice since then, a month later, and then a few days ago."

As everyone took a look at the pictures they all realized that the girls all looked similar. They all had wavy blonde hair that was longer than shoulder length and had blue eyes. "Well obviously the girl is the reminder of someone in his past who probably got taken away from him by another guy and that is why he is killing the guys first and raping the girls so that he feels like he owns them," Amanda said getting an approving look from Prentiss.

"Statistically rapes take from 30 minutes – 1 hour. That he took so long means he is trying to be careful in his own way. And being shot in the face is a personal thing. Probably like Amanda said, a girl in his past got taken away from him and he's getting revenge on people that resemble her," Reid said. "Ok team, lets finish our profile on the plane we depart in 20 minutes," Hotch said wrapping up the meeting.

"Agent Gideon can you please meet me in my office for a second," Gideon asked Amanda. Amanda followed him into his office that hadn't changed since he first started at the BAU. Once the door was closed Amanda felt more comfortable about being personal with him, "What's up dad?" "I just wanted to tell you that you handled yourself when Emily questioned you and your preliminary profile was very good," he said lovingly to his only daughter. "Thanks dad. I really want the team to like me." "They will. This is just a very new scenario to them. Give them some time," Gideon answered with a hug.

At the exact time when Hotch said they would be departing the plane left the ground and they were en route to Portland, Oregon. The jet impressed Amanda; it was massive and had everything you could want. Once they had finished going over the case in more detail Hotch told everyone to get some rest because it was a long flight.

While Amanda was getting comfortable and observing the people she would soon start calling family. She noticed that Dr. Reid was sitting by himself and was intrigued by the fact that he was only skimming a novel instead of reading it. "Don't you want the whole story?" she asked him as she walked over to his seat. "What do you mean?" he asked her confused. "Well you're only skimming each page –". "Oh no," she was cut off by Derek Morgan who had overhead their conversation, "he just reads that fast." "Wow," was all she could say because of her embarrassment. "Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you," she finally got out even though her cheeks were still pink from embarrassment. "That's all right I get it all the time," he assured her warmly.

"So I'm almost positive that you are not a medical doctor, right?" she asked him trying to learn more about him. "You're right. I have my PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also have Bas in Psychology and Sociology," he replied astounding Amanda. "How old are you?" Amanda asked hoping he just looked REALLY young for his age. "Oh I'm 26," astounding Amanda once again. "Me too," was the only response she could get out.

Amanda soon learned all of Spencer's educational background and was amazed at all of the different things he knew. _All those random facts he knows are so cute. He is so cute. Oh goodness I can't think that about a team member, _Amanda thought as she watched how his eyes glowed when he smiled and laughed. Spencer Reid also learned a lot about Amanda and his growing fondness for her.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but next chapter to come very shortly. Please review I love to read the reviews. **


End file.
